This invention relates generally to a centrifugal clutch assembly, and specifically to a device and method for controlling a centrifugal clutch assembly.
Typically, a centrifugal clutch assembly includes a rotating input member such as a flywheel and one or more friction disks. The friction disks are forced against pressure plates that rotate with the flywheel. A plurality of centrifugal weights are pivotally mounted to rotate radially outward in response to rotation of the clutch assembly. As the rotational speed of the clutch assembly increases, rollers on the centrifugal weights cause clamping engagement between the pressure plates and the friction disks to transmit torque to the output shaft.
Disadvantageously, a centrifugal clutch assembly begins actuation only within a substantially fixed and limited range of engine speed. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to begin actuation of the clutch assembly outside this limited range. For example, when driving up a steep grade, or when launching the vehicle. Further, in some instances it is desirable to disengage the clutch assembly at an engine speed above normal disengagement speeds, such as when coasting or driving down a steep grade. Further, in some instances it is desirable to override automatic clutch operation to prevent a vehicle engine from stalling.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a centrifugal clutch assembly capable of operating outside of fixed rotational speed ranges.